Purple
Purple the Succubus Purple (sometimes called Alexandria) is a follower of the demon Lust, however unlike most succubi she wasnt made this way by choice. She spends the majority of her time living as a human as a attempt to escape her troubles as a follower of Lust. Also Called *'Alexandria' *'My Child (by Velvet)' *'Darlin' (by Grey)' *'Cuddlebunny (by Lancelot D. Prince/Lanceypooh)' *'Sissy (by Red & Blue)' *'That One Bitch (by Zeus)' Appearance Purple is a beautiful sexy young woman who is often times harrassed over her large boobs, however after becoming a succubi she is able to stop other's from harrassing her. Personality Unlike other succubi she is rarely seen in a sexual mood, however doesnt mind making jokes about it with her friends. It is believed that she uses her powers to make others not lust after her which protects her, but it later on proven not to work against everyone rendering her weakened when faced by these random few exceptions. Relatives After becoming a Succubus the group accepted her as a family member while erasing all memories she had of life before being a succubus. 'Red & Blue the Twin Succubi' Red and Blue are Purple's new twin little sisters. The twins seem to look up to Purple and gladly mimic any tactic she uses despite not understanding what she's doing. Red is often seen as the happy twin while Blue is gloomy and depressed allot resulting in the twins to argue with each other a majority of the time. 'Grey the Incubus' Grey is the father figure of the group that seems to disappear for great periods at a time. Although its originally believed that Grey plans to betray the Succubi these rumors are quickly laid to rest when he reveals that he is actually gay. 'Velvet the Female Incubus' Velvet is the mother figure of the group. She was wounded by a pack of werewolves, but thanks to a implant donated by Grey's husband she survived at a cost. Velvet no longer can feed from males forcing her to feed from females like Incubi earning her the title of Female Incubus. Bio 'Past' Little is known about her past except that her family were killed by vampires while they did unspeakable things to her resulting in her almost dying. Luckily Velvet found her and turned her saving her life, but accidentally erasing the memories of her human life. Little else is known about her past. ??? (More Available Later) ??? Powers/Abilities Invisibility- power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. Life-Force Absorption- power to absorb the health and life of others and make it one's own via sex. Pheromone Manipulation- power to manipulate the pheromones of oneself and others. Natural Weaponry- power to utilize weapons that are a natural part of one's own body. *''Claw Retraction'': power to extend and retract sharp claws. *''Prehensile Tail'': power to have a tail that can be used as an extra limb. *''Wing Manifestation'': power to develop or have wings. *''Sharp Teeth'': power to possess razor-sharp teeth.